Love At The Switch
by jerry.bears
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd, a member of the H.I.V.E 5, switches to the good side and Raven eagerly wants him to join the Titans but Robin wont let him
1. Chapter 1

One day in the tower, a loud noise sounded throughout the entire tower. Everyone got up in startlement. Beastboy, waking up from his sleep, hit his head on a table with all the titans' breakfast bowls and the bowls went flying in the air. "Whoops... hehe," Beast boy says nervously to see Raven dripping wet from the flying breakfast mishap.

Robin in the middle of a sweet talk with Starfire is suddenly ready in combat mode and leaves Starfire to see what happened. When all of the Titans walk out, they are greeted by the evil members of the H.I.V.E 5 with their newest evil invention. It seemed to be a device shaped like a giant screw.

"Why who do we have here," says Robin

Beastboy suddenly notices that one of the H.I.V.E members was missing. "Uhmmm, aren't you missing someone," he asks.

All the Titans turn to investigate the scene for the missing H.I.V.E member incase he was trying to ambush them. He was nowhere to be found.

" Where't that creepy looking guy," Cyborg says to his friends and to the H.I.V.E.

"Don't you dimwits remember? He switch sides, he's good now," Gizmo says.

Raven all of a sudden excited says,"You mean he's a good guy now!"

Raven, eager to tell Robin to allow KYD WYKKYD to join the Titans since he turned into a good guy, with all the excitement of thinking that KYD would most probably join, she takes out the entire H.I.V.E team just to save time to ask Robin.

"Can we let him become a Titan, please Robin!" Raven says in an excited tone.

Robin nods his head in disagreement. "I dont think so Rave." "Even if he switched, he still committed some crimes… we have to send him to jail."

Raven felt disappointed about Robin's decision. She was really interested in getting KYD into the team because she liked him in a sort of way no other girl would like him since the first time they fought. She had to do something to convince Robin to all


	2. Chapter 2

After the titans went back inside the tower, Raven locked her door and flew out her window to find Kyd Wykkyd. She snuck into the Hive 5's lair and found her way to Kyd Wykkyd's room. She asked him, "Hey, errm...?"

Kyd cuts her off before she finishes and says to her telepathically, "I know why you're here but you do know Robin would never accept me because of the things i've done. So I don't think I can join the titans.

Raven, in dismay falls to the ground crying and wonders if anything could fix this. She asks Kyd, " Maybe we can uhhh be together although you can't be on the team?"

A grin comes across Kyd's face and he then hugs Raven in enlightenment.

Later on that day Raven goes back to the tower but she forgets that the titans don't know she's gone. She walks though the main doors and Robin sees her walk in all of sudden. Robin says in surprise, " Raven, where did you go? I thought you were upstairs…"

Raven tries to reply but she knows excuses won't get her far so she stays silent and starts walking to her room. When she reaches her door, beast boy intervenes between her door and her hand by blocking the handle. Beast boy in a nosey way asks, "Where were you, were you with that weird looking guy? Hmmmm?"

She shoves him out of the way and shuts the door on him. She starts dressing up for the night when all of a sudden she hears a banging on her window. She goes towards it to open it slowly and defensively. When she opened the window, no one was around, nothing that would have caused the sound either. She turns around and bumps right into something and screams in fright. Kyd then hugs her to calm her down and she stops screaming. Raven feeling happy but scared that Robin might come asks Kyd, "What are you doing here? You can't be here, you might get caught and sent to jail."

He replies, "I know, I just wanted to give you this…"

He hands her a paper with a symbol on it. It had a couple of letters in different languages and with her power she decoded it. By the time she found out what he meant Kyd was gone. The titans run into the room checking around for any villains. Robin then asks, "Raven, what happened, are you ok?"

She replies unsurely, "Y-yeah I just saw a-uhm, a spider on my bed and it scared me."

Cyborg laughing replies, "You, scared of spiders? Hahaha that's the most funniest thing I've ever heard."

Robin picks up the paper on the ground that Raven dropped and asks, "What is this?"

Raven lies and says, "It's a letter from my dad saying he is declaring a truce against another overpowered dimension lord."

Robin gives the paper back and then the titans leave the room. Raven shuts the door and lies on her bed, in her mind thinking about the words on the piece of paper I will see you in another world.


End file.
